No Longer a Safe World
by d.j.-dude
Summary: Ford Grey and his son have only been in their new house in France for a few days, but The Rage virus that destroyed England has been mysteriously transported to France for perilous rapture.


I've decided to write another 28 Days later fic while I continued my soon to be 12 chapter comedy

I've decided to write another 28 Days later fic while I continued my soon to be 12 chapter comedy. I like writing about gore and action so this should have turned out good for all of my readers.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright.

xXxXxXx

10:49 pm

Ford stood at his kitchen sink, staring out of the window. He sighed. The streets were quiet and he was getting anxious; for what, he wasn't sure. The street lights were on, yet there were no drivers on the road tonight.

For took the short walk to his living room, stumbling over a box; one of many boxes that had yet to be unpacked. He and his son had just moved into their new house in France. Needless to say, the move went rather smoothly, being in the Army and being forced to move every three years.

Kicker, Ford's son, had fallen asleep on the couch watching InuYasha and Bleach all night on "Adult Swim", but kept waking up periodically. Ford found the remote on the recliner on the right of the T.V. and changed the channel to the 11 o'clock news.

"_Welcome and thank you for joining us tonight on the eleven o'clock show_," said the news anchor. "_First off, an unspeakable tragedy has reared its ugly head in France. A virus began spreading yesterday morning when scientist had been studying this virus and its effect on living tissue. We have reason to believe that this virus is the same illness that befell England 28 days ago. No other countries have been effected and the French Department of Health is investigating exactly how the "Rage"-virus Escaped England and made its way to France without being detected, or infecting other countries. Because of the brutality the all of the infected people had shown, Authorities advise everyone to lock all doors…and even board up your windows…_"

Ford pointed the remote at the television and turned it off. He sat in his place quietly for at least five minutes staring at the screen. He was in total shock and had no clue what to do. Kicker shifted on the other couch and sat up. He saw the concerned look his dad wore and wondered what was wrong.

"You okay?" asked Kicker.

"……..,"no reply.

"…Dad?" Kicker called.

"Huh? Wh…," stammered Ford.

There was a sudden screech outside followed by three more.

"Four of them…" whispered Ford.

"What?" questioned Kicker.

"We've got to go," said Ford rising from his chair. "Now."

Kicker stood, putting his shoes on and walked into the kitchen while Ford had gone upstairs. Kicker looked out of the window over the sink. A woman was on the road scraping her knees on the tar beneath her as she vomited more than a mouthful of blood on to the road in front of her.

Kicker looked towards the dining room where another window was located. He saw Mr. Venard throw his wife on the table pushing his thumbs into his wife's eye sockets before bludgeoning her face with his fist. Mr. Venard seemed furious to say the least.

Ford rummaged through the drawers of his nightstand and pulled out a gun-metal black Desert Eagle. He pushed the first drawer back into the nightstand and pulled out the second taking from within a blue knapsack. Ford placed the bag on his bed and removed a single ammunition magazine and slammed it in the butt of the gun and pulled back the hammer releasing it to let it slide back in place. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys off of the dinner table in the dining room before he and Kicker left the house, ammo knapsack on and Desert Eagle in the holster he kept in his closet. As the two ran outside, they stopped at the car and stared at each other. Loud screeches filled the night sky as people ran rampage through the neighborhood.

Kicker looked past Ford to see a sight that was terrifying and strangely amazing at the same time. Ford turned to see what had Kicker momentarily dazed and froze when he saw it. About a hundred people running at them in the biggest angry mob in the history of the world. All were bleeding or had blood covering most of their bodies, screaming and roaring at their next victims. Ford opened his car door, got in and started the ignition. Kicker also got into the car and locked the passenger door and the door behind him. Ford quickly backed his car out of the driveway and threw the gear into drive, steering away from the infected that would continuously pursue him through the night.

'U.S. Embassy,' thought Ford. They were the safest bet.

xXxXxXx

So what did you think? Should I keep writing, or should I stop while I'm ahead.

Comments are always welcome. Plz R&R.

Any ideas would be greatly appreciated, too.


End file.
